I do: a NaruIno fan Fic chapters 1 to 3
by Talieon
Summary: It is time for Naruto to go back to the land of waves, but this time it's Ino and Neji that come with him and Kakashi. But what happens when Naruto starts having feeling s for Ino?


I Do: A Naru-Ino Fan Fiction.

Note: Okay I do not own Naruto at all, and if I did then I would have added in a bit more flare with some of the characters, Yes I am talking about you…you know who you are….any way Enjoy ^^.

Chapter 1: Can some one ever care about me?

"Naruto!" a voice shouted as he spiky haired ninja turned around to see who was yelling at him.

"What is it Sakura?" He asked as she came running up behind him, sliding to a stop.

"You know what Lady Tsunade said" Sakura stated as she held her figure in the air. " 'Naruto I don't want you walking around alone any more, with the Akatsuki after you and all.'" Sakura stated for word for word.

"Ah, come on Sakura…I'll be fine, anyway Don't you have something to do with Kiba anyway?" Naruto said as he continued to walk through Konoha with his hands in his jacket pockets. Sakura continued to walk next to him and shake her head.

"…No I was but he had a last minute mission, so I'm goanna hang with Ino later." She said as she stretched her arms out behind her, arching her back a bit, popping it. "Any way plus Sai is busy with his art and said he isn't coming out till he has a mission."

"So your goanna follow me around aren't you…" Naruto said as he sighed a bit, Sakura slapped him on the back hard as she gritted her teeth.

"what's that suppose to mean? " Sakura asked as Naruto laughed slightly.

"Nothing…." He said as he looked to the side a bit, "….I need to get out of here…." Naruto said as he passed the Academy , looking back at the single swing he used to sit at every day, all alone. A faint smile appeared on his face as he headed toward it, sitting down, remembering the old days, Sakura stood there with a weird look on her face as she watched. Naruto sat there, as he closed his eyes, swinging back and forth, when he heard another voice.

"SAKURA!" a female voice cried, as Naruto looked to see who it was, Sakura was waving.

"Hay Ino! What are you doing here? I though you were busy at the flower shop all day?" She said as Ino stood next to her.

"Yeah I was but my mom gave me the rest of the day off, said she had some errands to run, She need to get some Desert Roses." Ino said as she smiled.

"Hay Ino…"Naruto said as he looked over at her, Ino jumped a bit as she heard him speak up.

"Oh, Naruto I didn't see you …" She said as Sakura laughed a bit, watching Ino jump. Naruto sighed a bit as he heard the door open.

"Staying out of trouble I hope Naruto." A male voice said as every one turned to see Iruka standing there smiling.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said with a surprised voice as he looked over toward him "I thought the Academy was closed on Fridays?"

"Normally yes, but today was field test day" He said as he walked over to the small group. "Sakura , Ino you guys look to be getting along." Iruka said with a smile as Naruto stood from his familiar place and brushed him self off. As Iruka and the girls talked Naruto slipped away still lost in his thoughts of the old days.

"That's right, they were always fighting over Sasuke…" Naruto murmured as he passes the shops and food stalls, when some one grabbed his shoulder.

"Naruto…" a voice said as he turned around to see Kakashi.

"Oh..hay Kakashi-sensei, what's up?" he asked as he still walked, Kakashi following.

"Nothing really figured you could so a man to talk to." Kakashi said as he smiled, "Come on I'll even buy you lunch" he said as he walked with him to a small ramen stand and sat down. "So Naruto I have something to ask you."

"Yeah, what is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he broke his chopsticks and started to eat his ramen.

"Well, scents you never really had parents, did you ever get 'the talk'?" Kakashi asked which caused Naruto to gag on his food

"Y-yes," Naruto said trying to breathe as he coughed a bit "Iruka and Asuma gave it to me." He said as he shook his head "Why?"

"Well, your at that age, Figured you could use a father figure." Kakashi said as he smiled.

"Thank you ….Kakashi." Naruto said as Kakashi patted his back, when foot step were heard and voices shouting.

"NARUTO! NARUUUTOOO!" a voice rang out as Shizune popped her head in and found him and Kakashi "Lady Tsunade has a Mission for you two." Kakashi paid as Naruto and him left toward the Hokaga tower, Neji and Ino met them there.

"Naruto, good to see you again, and you Kakashi-sensei." Neji said as he walked in and Ino waved at Kakashi, then Kakashi whistled a bit as Ino walked up the stares.

"Haven't see n Ino in a while, she turned out nice." Kakashi said as he turned to Naruto, a faint shade of red was on his face, Kakashi smiled under his mask "What do you think Naruto?" Naruto looked at him a bit then followed Ino, Kakashi smiled and shook his head as he followed.

"Lady Tsunade." Neji said as he bowed, as Ino followed and then Naruto and Kakashi.

"Hay grandma-Tsunade, what do you need us for?" Naruto said as he smiled at her.

"..Naruto…" She said as she gritted her teeth. "A B-rank mission, another transport mission, you'll be going back to the Land of Waves and taking the Mizukaga's son to The Land of Rain. " Tsunade said.

"The land of Waves?" Kakashi asked as he looked over to Naruto, remembering the last time they were there, with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed, he wanted to leave the village for a while now, now was his chance to relax.

"Neji, you will be leading this mission," Tsunade said as he nodded "you leave tomorrow, get your stuff ready and pack, and get some sleep. " She said as she waved them off, Naruto walked down the stairs and headed for his apartment, he still live in the same one bed, on bath, three room place he always had. As he walked he thought of his last trip to waves, but then quickly shook it from his head, not wanting to remember all of the pointless death. As Naruto arrived at his apartment he unlocked the door, and went up stairs to his quarters, unlocking the door, he noticed mail on the floor, in it was a small package labeled 'new book'

"Ero-sama…" Naruto said as he picked it up and placed it in the cabinet with all of the other ones from him, he still didn't understand the point of sending him them, Naruto never opened them, maybe he could sell them to Kakashi. The thought as he looked through the rest of it, nothing more than bills that still needed to be paid. Naruto laid on his small couch, Kakashi's words from early still in his head, as the faint red returned to his face, a knock at the door was heard. "Who is it?" he yelled as he sat up.

"Ino and Sakura!" Sakura's voice rang as Naruto opened the door.

"Come in…take a seat" he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ino said you are going to the land of Waves tomorrow." Sakura said she sat in the only other chair in his house, forcing Ino to sit next to him.

"Yeah, why what's up?" Naruto inquired as he sat forward a bit.

"Well I told her that we went there a few years again, figured you could tell her about it." Sakura said as she smiled at Naruto.

"I guess, why can't you do it?" he asked as he yawned slightly

"Well I figured you would remember better, I can only remember our first encounter with Zabuza." She said as she slouched in the chair.

"Yeah I remember that, Zabuza, he was, different, and Haku, was just trying to be useful." Naruto said as he looked at them "But the last time we were there, it was in rags, the shipping industry was taking all of the money from the people, it was horrible." Naruto said as he looked at the ground. Ino frowned slightly

"Naruto…"Ino whispered as Sakura looked at her oddly, and then a weird look came to Sakura's face.

"Hay Ino, I have to go, Tsunade-sama was wanting me at the clinic today, Naruto, do you mind if she stays here a while, at least till I have a break?" Sakura asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I don't see why not." He said as Sakura stood up and left, Naruto moved to the arm chair across from the couch.

"Naruto, what was it like, you know, fighting Zabuza?" Ino asked as she leaned forward, her head in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees.

"Well…I mean I wasn't the only one, Kakashi and Sasuke fought too, The mist ninja techniques were very potent, the way that they use the water moisture in the air is amazing, honestly if Kakashi hadn't been there to finish it off, we probably wouldn't be here now." Naruto said as he looked at Ino, the slight tent of crimson appearing on his face again, he hastily stood up going to his small kitchen "um..Ino you hungry?" he asked.

"No, I'm on this new diet and.." she was quickly cut off by Naruto from the kitchen.

"Why, your not big at all." He said as he poked his head from the kitchen, opening a box of some sort. "I though you and Sakura were only doing that for Sasuke." He said as a piece of pocky hanging from his lips. He walked over to her, extending the box to her, Ino was shocked.

"Oh my god, Naruto eating something besides ramen." She said with a small laugh, reluctantly taking a piece, slowly eating it"…Wow, it is good, I mean really good"

"Yeah, but back to the story…" Naruto said as he sat next to her, sharing the contents of the box. "Haku, was a ninja hunter, but turns out that he was a rouge nin as well, working with Zabuza. But Haku was kinda like Sasuke in a way, except that the villagers killed his family, last of his clan Haku was. He died protecting Zabuza from Kakashi's lightning blade." He said remembering Zabuza's last efforts to stop his employer. Naruto's Azure eyes, glistened slightly as he thought back. "Anyway, the bridge was finished and called The Great Naruto Bridge."

"Wow, " Ino said as she took another piece of pocky from the box "how come you never told anyone about that story Naruto?" she asked as Naruto grabbed for another piece of pocky as well, "it's so amazing."

"Don't know, it just didn't seem that interesting after all of theses years." As Ino ate the pocky she looked at Naruto again.

"So what was Haku's blood line anyway?" She asked

"Well, Haku was different, you see, he was able to perform jutsu with one hand, and his speed as amazing, but the trait of his family was his control over Ice, he used it and his speed to make crystal ice mirrors." Naruto said as he reached for another piece of Pocky.

"Wow, that sounds amazing, the ability to do one handed jutsu." Ino said as she reached for another piece as well, as Naruto grabbed it, Ino's hand landed on Naruto's, they both blushed a light crimson as they jerked back and broke the last piece of pocky in half, each getting a bit.

"Sorry." Naruto said as he quickly ate his half and sat there in silence waiting for her to yell at him, like everyone did when he did something on accident or asked a dumb question. As Ino was about to say something, A knock was heard at the door. "Come in!"He yelled as Sakura came through the door.

"Come on Ino; let's go it's getting late." Sakura said as Ino quickly stood up and headed out the door, Sakura bowing slightly towards Naruto, leaving shutting the door behind her.

"Man, what did I do?" Naruto asked him self as Kakashi walked in.

"Yo…" he said as he sat next to him "…you look down, what happened?" Kakashi asked as Naruto turned away "…Come one speak up."

"So Ino what happened back there with you and Naruto?" Sakura asked as she nudged at her a bit "Come on tell me I left you two alone, something must have happened." Sakura said with a smile.

"Nothing happened" Ino said still a bit flush, she looked down at her hand and a light smile appeared. "Naruto…" she whispered.

"Kakashi," Naruto said softly as he looked up at him, a soft look on Naruto's face as the whisker marks on his face drooped a bit.

"Yes?" he asked as he saw the look on his face, He hated seeing one of his students up set, as especially Naruto; he was kinda like a son to him.

"With me holding the Kuybi, do you think, anyone could except me, be happy with me, Can some one ever care about me?" Naruto asked as a faint smile appeared on Kakashi's face.

"Yes, I think some one could."

Chapter 2: What makes you think you can?

As the sun rose, shinning over Konoha, Naruto slowly waked, As he stretched and shook his head a bit. As he struggled to his closet grabbing the same old black and orange jacket, and white tee shirt, as he finished packing his bags, and headed toward the gate.

"Kami, it's early…" he said as he walked past the eateries and stalls of tools, when he smelled the hint of flowers, he knew the sent well, it was the Yamanaka's flower shop. Naruto slowed his pace a bit as he took in the sent of the flowers, when he heard the door's bell ring, as Ino came running out.

"Hay Naruto…" she said as she walked next to him.

"Hay Ino." He said as he looked to the left a bit, hoping she had forgotten about last night. "So, are you ready to see the Wave country?" he asked, Ino nodded as she gave Naruto a smile.

"Yeah, I really hope it's doing better, from what you told me, it used to be in pretty bad shape." She said as they neared the gate.

"Yeah…" Naruto said quietly, as the gate drew nearer he saw two figures waiting, it was Neji and Kakashi. Neji had a very stern look on his face as he stomped toward them.

"You two are late were have you been?" Neji inquired as Kakashi followed dragging behind.

"Well you see…" Naruto started then looked at Kakashi, "I got lost on the cross roads of life." He said with a smile as Kakashi started to laugh a bit, remembering that he used that excuse quit often. Ino shook her head as put her hand on her head.

"I'm pretty sure I know what you mean." Kakashi said as he patted his back "Now, remember this is a transport mission, I will lead the group followed by Ino, Naruto then Neji, I want you to use your Byakugan to watch out behind us." Kakashi said as he placed a hand in his pocket. The team nodded as Kakashi turned around and pulled out his book Icha-Icha Tatics and started to read as they traveled. Naruto smiled as he remembered the large piles of Ero-sama's books in his cabinet, he had to try to sell them to Kakashi.

"So, Naruto, Kakashi said you have been to the land of Waves before." Neji said as Naruto nodded. Then all of the sudden Neji stopped.

"You sense it to?" Kakashi asked as he turned around looking in the other direction Neji was. Neji nodded, as he took his Gentle fist stance, Ino and Naruto each grabbed a Kunai, going back to back.

"Kakashi, is it the demon brothers again?" Naruto asked as he looked around, Kakashi shook his head.

"No, they're in jail; I have no clue what this is." He said as he lifted up his head band reveling his sharingan. "Stand back." He said as he pulled out his insanely larger than average kunai.

"Good to see you Kakashi!" a voice echoed as they all turned to see Gui and Lee.

"What the hell are you two doing out here this early in the morning" Ino yelled as she almost strangled Lee, but Naruto grabbed and held her back.

"Why we are out for our youthful morning run! Isn't that right Lee?" Gui exclaimed holding his 'nice guy' pose.

"That is right Gui-sensei, we are being very youthful!" Lee exclaimed as he struck the same pose as Gui.

"Honestly guys, you almost died." Naruto said as he shook his head, his hands back in his pockets.

"Gasp! Died that would have been very un-youthful!" Gui cried as he hugged Lee,

"Yes very un-youthful!" Lee cried as well.

"Um…Kakashi, can we leave now?" Ino asked as she twitched a bit, finally realizing Naruto let go of her, as a slight frown came to her face. Kakashi nodded as they quickly moved away from them. They hastened their steps trying to get away from the bushy-brow love fest.

"Neji, I am so sorry for you." Naruto said as he reached in his bag looking for something "Kakashi-sensei, we are far away enough to set up a rest point of something." He said as looked at Kakashi.

"You know what Naruto, that isn't that bad of an Idea."Kakashi said as they reached the lake that they first met Zabuza at.

"But we have only been traveling for about four hours." Ino said as she stopped in front of Kakashi and Naruto.

"Yes, but it's safer this way, just in case." Kakashi said as he placed his bag down.

"But…" Ino said as she was cut off by Neji.

"Kami, you complain more than Sakura does." Neji said as he turned around to sit down.

"WHAT!" Ino yelled as Naruto stood there watching, grabbing a box from his bag, watching the events unfold. "Naruto do I really complain more that Sakura?" she asked. Naruto stood there, as the piece of pocky he had taken out hung from his mouth.

"Who, me?" he asked as he pointed to him self a bit.

"Yes you!" Ino yelled as she placed her hands on her hips. "Do YOU, Naruto Uzumaki, think that I complain more than Sakura?"

"Well, not really." He said as he bit at the pocky stick. "Sakura like to complain about a lot of random things, so far you have only complained about resting." Naruto said as he set his back under a tree, and leaned on his bag. Ino smiled and walked over to him, sitting down next to him, leaning on him a bit, taking a piece of pocky

"Thank you Naruto-kun." she said as she smiled up at him. Kakashi laughed a bit as he noticed the slightly tent of crimson that Naruto's face had taken. Neji looked at Kakashi then to Naruto, then to Ino, then back to Naruto. Kakashi watched Neji's confusion grow as he laughed, watching the box of pocky diminish at the hands of the two blonds.

"Ino, you want the last piece?" he asked as he looked down at her, as the whisker marks on the side of his face raised up slightly. Ino tilted her head a bit.

"No, umm…Naruto?" she asked, Naruto looked at her, as he put the last piece of Pocky in his mouth.

"Yes, Ino?" he asked as he watched her hands rise up to his cheeks, gently tracing the whisker marks.

"What are these anyway, I mean they look like whiskers." Ino said as she looked up at Naruto, whose tent of red was growing a bit darker.

"I'm not sure exactly." He said as he pulled his face away. "I think I'm goanna go for a walk." He said as he stood up quickly and head towards the lake, Ino sat there, confused as Kakashi shook his head. Naruto followed the lake to a small set of trees, in one of them the gash that the large blade of Zabuza's still remained.

"You know she makes a good point what are they anyway?" Kakashi asked, as Naruto jumped in the air not expecting him to follow. A small laugh came from him as Naruto fell to the ground.

"Not funny Kakashi-sensei, "Naruto said as he just decided to lay back and look up at him. "Anyway I don't even know, but…I take it it's supposed to be like fox whiskers, I mean they always have been sensitive." He said closing his eyes.

"You left because you were goanna purr weren't you." Kakashi said as Naruto turned a dark shade of Crimson. Kakashi laughed as he watched his student blush.

"Shut up!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat up quickly as he turned to see Kakashi. Kakashi still smiled as he looked down at Naruto.

"Take it easy Naruto; we still have a mission to finish." Kakashi said as he stood there, offering a hand to help Naruto up. Naruto shook his head as he picked himself up. "Anyway, Sakura will help you with Ino." Kakashi joked as Naruto sighed and left back to the small rest area they had set up.

"Kakashi-sensei, please don't say such things." Naruto said as he sat back under the tree with is bag under it, closing his eyes, slowly falling asleep. Ino looked over right when Kakashi arrived back, looking at Naruto under the tree, sleeping.

"…Naruto" she muttered again slightly as she watched him sleep. Kakashi walked over to her and looked down.

"Ino, don't give the kid false hope." Was all he said and he turned and went back to his own little tree. Ino crawled over to Kakashi, and looked at him , oddly.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked as she was in a little huff, placing her hands back on her hips.

"I mean what it sounded like Ino," Kakashi said as he looked at her "You know Naruto's the Kuybi right." Ino nodded slightly as she was waiting to see were this was going. "the villagers for the longest time, and still even now hate him."

"But why?" Ino asked as she sat next to Kakashi.

"For living, for being a ninja, for not bringing Sasuke back, people want him dead Ino, and if you think that he has no feelings, then you better think twice." Kakashi said as he pulled out his book once again reading it.

"But, Naruto, he's loud most of the time, sure, but he is sweet, if people tried to get to know him I think. " Ino said as she looked back at Naruto.

"But there lies the trouble; he refuses to let anyone see him, for him." Neji said as he joined in to there conversation. "He wants everyone to be happy, and if that mean that he needs to die then he would die, but also he wants everyone to respect him, no the Kuybi, but him." Neji finished as they all seemed to look at the sleeping boy under the tree.

"But, Naruto…" Ino started then Kakashi shook his head.

"No buts Ino, don't hurt the kid." Kakashi said as he finally got back to his book that was just sitting up but then was called back from it by Ino.

"I won't hurt him…I promise." She said as Kakashi leaned forward; close enough to where she was the only one that could hear him.

"What makes you think you haven't hurt him already?" he asked as Ino sat there shocked a bit, trying to come back with an answer, But couldn't. "What ever happened last night really affected the guy, so I'd give him some space." Kakashi said. Ino looked at Kakashi and shook her head.

"No, I will figure something out to where he isn't hurting any more." Ino said as she crawled over to the same tree Naruto was under and sat next to him, waiting for him to awake.

"What makes you think you can?" Kakashi said to him self as he finally was able to read his book.

Chapter 3: but it's true.

As Naruto began to wake up, he noticed Ino's head laying on his shoulder, a faint hint of crimson appeared on his cheeks. Ino started to stir as she looked up at Naruto blushing.

"You sleep well?" she asked as she stretched, her arm almost hitting Naruto, she grazed her hand over his as she smiled at the way he blushed, he was getting excited from just a small touch of her hand, she giggled as Ino stood up, brushing off her bum.

"Yeah, I guess, trees aren't that comfortable, " Naruto said as he gazed up at her, she was beautiful he thought.

"Hay, Naruto!" Kakashi said as he looked over at the two of them, watching Naruto lose himself. "We got an issue…" Kakashi said, Naruto snapped back into reality and walked over to Kakashi, Ino following.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei? Naruto inquired as Kakashi held up something. It appeared to be a note, as they grew closer they recognized the hand writing.

"Sasuke," Naruto said as he reached for the note, and Kakashi shook his head.

"Sorry Naruto, but this is as far as you get to go…I need you and Ino to head back to the Village." Kakashi said as Naruto was dumbfounded by the words.

"Kakashi what do you mean, 'go back' I can't go back…" Naruto said as Neji shook his head.

"This is just like you Naruto, not under standing anything." Neji said plainly as Naruto shot him a glare.

"But, why?" He complained as Ino stood there with a puzzled look as well.

"It seems that Sasuke and the Akatsuki are targeting you now, some how they got word that you were going to Wave." Kakashi said as he looked at Ino. "And with just us, we can not take them, all Ino I am trusting you will get him out of here."

"No Kakashi, I don't want to go back to the village, there is nothing to do there,… no one wants anything to do with me anyways…" Naruto said as Kakashi frowned slightly.

"….You don't have to go back, but, I want you in the complete opposite direction then here, you need to go some were…"

"But Kakashi.." Naruto started then felt Ino hit him in the arm.

"Damn it Naruto, you think you are so great that you can take on Sasuke and the Akatsuki, " Ino yelled at him as she gave a slight wink to Kakashi, "You think you are so much better than Sasuke. Ha! Right, Sasuke be Listening to Kakashi, and go, but it seems you still can't compete with him, you still only second best." Kakashi went wide eyed as he heard Ino, this is the first time in a while he heard anyone say those things to Naruto.

"How…can you say that…." Naruto growled at her, as he looked at everyone, "FINE! I'll go… Ino just go with them, I don't need help…" Naruto said as he started to walk up a hill, Ino followed and smiled at Kakashi and Neji waving as she watched Naruto walk away.

"Wait up Naru-kun!" She yelled as she caught up with him, he turned around and place a hand on a tree.

"What the hell do you want Ino, I told you to go with the others…" Naruto said as a small trait of tear marks were visible as Ino approached closer.

"Naruto…" She said softly as she grew closer, seeing what was left of the glistening trails. "I'm sorry…"

"What ever, your just like the rest of them." Naruto said as he looked at her, then looked back down. "Sasuke left the village to defeat his brother, He is the one that became the rouge ninja that has hurt so many, but everyone still love him….I left the village for two years, and when I returned everyone hated me more, because I came back, when I left to rescue him, and I could not bring him back, Sakura, You, and hell everyone hated me just because I couldn't bring him back." Naruto said as Ino came closer to him, she reached out, her figure tips brushed along the whisker shaped marks on his cheeks, as His eyes widened a bit.

"Naruto I'm sorry, about the way I acted back then, but you need to know, You'll never be Seco-" Ino started then Naruto turned away from her. She scrunched her brow as she reached for his shoulder to turn him around to face her. "Naruto I swear that if you keep walking away from me." Ino started as Naruto turned back to face her, a cold expression was on his face, which caused Ino to stop talking.

"Please Ino, you have already made you point, that I'm no Sasuke." Naruto said as he saw her step closer to him, her hands gently covering the whiskers on his face, as Ino slowly moving closer to him, Naruto started to blush a light crimson as her hands and arms moved past his face, and wrapped them around his neck, her soft lips laying next to his ear.

"Naruto, you'll never be second best to me, never." She whispered as her soft fuchsia shaded lips rubbed ageist his ear lob as she spoke.

"Ino, your just saying that to make me feel better," he said softly, his husky voice vibrated a crossed her neck, a faint shade of crimson appeared on her cheeks.

"Naruto I mean it, I really do…" Ino said as she looked at him, His Azure eyes twinkled as he emerald colored ones were lost in his.

"Then give me proof that I'm not just seconded best to you, show me that your Sasuke will not always be on top." Naruto said as Ino smiled slightly to herself.

"You want proof…?"Ino asked as Naruto nodded slightly, she closed her eyes and kissed his whisker marking slightly, which coaxed a small purr from him, then her soft fuchsia lips, met his roughed lips as she kissed him, his arms gently wrapped around her waist. Naruto tried to pull back, but Ino held him close to her, she finally pulled back slowly as she was a dark crimson. "Is that proof enough for you Naru-kun?" she asked as she stroked his whisker marks again. Naruto closed his eyes as he nodded; the same small purring sound was heard.

"Yes Ino that is…." He said as slid out of Ino's hold and started to walk again. "…so..Ino what does that mean…the kiss…" Naruto asked as Ino took his hand in to hers.

"It means that I want to be with you Naruto, start thinking with at head of yours I know you're blonde but sheesh." Ino said as she smiled and looked at him.

"I'm sorry I thought it was a joke or something,…" Naruto said as his shade of crimson darkened.

"Why would it be a joke?" Ino asked as she looked at him, they were half way up the hill, a small town started to come into view.

"Well, you see, umm….a while back ago, one of the girls form the academy came up to me out of the blue and kissed me, and told me that she like the way I looked, like a fox." He said as he looked at Ino. "I was kind of glad some one cared, but that is when all of her friends popped out and laughed at me, then I was hit by stones by there fathers." He said as Ino hide her face, she was there that day, remembering the look on Naruto's face, a pain swelled up in her chest, seeing the scratches and tears. "Ino are you okay…?" Naruto inquired as he looked at her, she nodded as they reached the top of the hill.

"Naruto…is there anything that you want to do, I mean before we have to go back to the village?" She asked as she smiled, holding his hand close to her.

"Well, not really, I kind of would like to grab something to eat though." Naruto said as she smiled at Ino. A light shade of crimson came to her face, she never seen him smile like this, it was normally a large cheesy grin, but this was more like a small soft smile. He looked at her and then looked at the small town, "Hay Ino, what to go to this festival?" he asked as he pulled at her hand slightly.

"Yeah, it would be fun." Ino said as she followed him threw the rows and lines of stands, looking at everyone, he looked at her and pulled her closer a bit.

"You hungry?" Naruto asked as Ino nodded.

"Yeah!" Ino exclaimed as Naruto pulled another box Pocky. Ino's eyes twinkled as he pulled out the box, he opened the box and handed Ino a couple sticks, she smiled as she nibbled on the sticks, getting a cat like smile on her face. "Yum!" she exclaimed as Naruto chuckled slightly to him self. He looked at the ground slightly eating his one piece, nibbling on it every now and then.

"Naru-kun, are you okay?" Ino asked as she leaned closer to him, he nodded as he looked at her.

"yeah, I'm just thinking…" Naruto said as he faked a smile, Ino frowned as she bumped him lightly.

"Please tell me Naru-kun…" Ino pleaded as she looked up at him with a concerned look. Naruto shook his head and looked back at the ground.

"It is nothing really." He said as he was pulled to a stop by Ino, she turned him to face her, and looked up at him.

"Ino…" Naruto said as he looked in to her emerald eyes, they shined like the moon like reflecting off of a clear pond. He smiled softly at her again.

"Please tell me Naru-kun, your thinking something, and you're not telling me, and it is making me upset seeing you so uneasy." Ino said

"I'm just…I'm always goanna be second best to Sasuke, and I will never really know if…" He started then trailed off.

"Naruto, I care about you, Sasuke can have his little snake man, you will never be second best to me, I told you that." Ino said a s she gently kissed his whisker shaped marks again, that smiled, hearing the light purring sound again.

"Are you sure, that I am not just some substitution for him…" Ino frowned as she heard this. She kissed his whiskers again.

"Naruto…" Ino said as she put her head on his chest and nudged it slightly which coaxed a small smile and chuckle from him.

"Ino….are you sure that you want to be with a failure like me, a beast a monster." Naruto said as he looked down at her, she nodded as he lips met his and kissed him softly.

"Yes, Naruto I do." She said as he looked down at her.

"But~" he was cut off by her in mid sentence.

"But it's true" she said, Ino nudge the whisker marks with her cheek coaxing another purr from him.


End file.
